User talk:Patrykowski21
Welcome aboard Patrykowski21! We're glad you wish to help develop Gagapedia, and hope you enjoy participating in its community as much as we do. As a new contributor however, you may feel a little overwhelmed by the sheer size and scope of this project... but don't worry, it will become easier and clearer as you go, and if you have any problems, there will always be other Gagapedians happy to help. Good luck and have fun! Tip: Sign your name on talk pages by adding four tildes (~~~~) after your question; this will automatically produce your username and the time, aiding the flow of discussion. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything :) ! -- MiKael (Talk) 03:00, March 20, 2010 Editing Lyrics If an edit is not needed, don't make it. The previous revision of the lyrics was written to be the same as the lyrics in the Fame Monster booklet. In future, check before you change. I've undone your revision. Thanks, Rətro 02:05, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't find the change unnecessary, but rather I changed it for accuracy. Though the lyrics are clearly stated in the Fame Monster booklet, there are obious phonetic errors in them. The lyric "wow" is never sung in the song "Speechless." If there is a difference in written lyrics and vocal lyrics, what should be done in the future? --Patrykowski21 08:36, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't care if she sings in the song about murdering a koala bear, if those aren't the lyrics in the book then we're not putting them on the page. That's final. Rətro 11:31, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Uhm, that was a question about what should be done in the future, not a challenge; there's no need for "finality." Thanks for the warm reception. --Patrykowski21 11:56, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I said what we'll do in the future. We'll put what the lyrics REALLY ARE and ignore all fan interpretations. And as for the warm reception, you're quite welcome. Enjoy your time on GaGapedia. Rətro 20:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :So the omission of the entire second part of the first chorus are the real lyrics? That's news to me. It's not a fan interpretation...it's called basic listening skills. I'm sorry, but I'm sure I, along with many others, hear a whole portion of the song that seems to just "not exist." It was my understanding that Gagapedia was around for the purpose of expanding knowledge of Gaga to the fans, by the fans. The lyrics in the booklet are notorious for being wrong; it's just a printing made by the record company, not Lady Gaga herself. I think she knows what she's singing.--Patrykowski21 21:15, March 26, 2010 (UTC) What a friendly and welcoming wiki this seems to be :| -- Jenx222 09:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm glad someone else seems to think so, too, lol. --Patrykowski21 01:50, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Editing/Re-Welcoming Dear Patrykowski21, This is hEyyy XxMjF, I might be misinterpreting this argument, however, I believe Rətro's point isn't about correcting repetition of a stanza, I think the point was changing words that may sound the same/similar. The corrections are seen by everyone, and if they feel something is out of place, it will be changed according to their liking. We do encourage members to edit if they find a mistake, and if a mistake is inputted into the original text, when someone finds the mistake, it's easy to simply undo the revision. One reason why Wikipedia does not support lyrics, is because people constantly have different opinions, or hear different things. We, at the Gagapedia, hope to have a welcoming atmosphere. @ Jenx222 and Patrykowski21, I apologize for your introduction to the project, however, please don't be afraid to continue helping out. hEyyy XxMjF 05:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::@ HEyyy XxMjF, thank you for clarifying in a much more amicable way. I can completely understand how lyrics and interpretations could easily get out of hand, so I'll keep that in mind. In the case of songs like Wonderful or Second Time Around, or just unreleased work in general, what procedures should be followed? Also, thank you for the reintroduction, and I look forward to sticking around Gagapedia to offer whatever help I can.--Patrykowski21 09:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Teeth Well, there really wasn't any say from Gaga, or her record label, so it was probably just human error on the anchor's part, accidentally calling it a single. As far as it being edited out, I didn't see it on TV, but I saw it online, and I still heard him call it a "single". If it were edited out, I would assume it would be because it's incorrect information. hEyyy XxMjF 21:07, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Ah, that does make sense, now that you mention it. I didn't see it on TV either so I didn't know it wasn't called a single on TV. This is somewhat of a relief..."Teeth" doesn't really sound like single material...lol. --Patrykowski21 14:22, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey do u think that Lady Gaga's next single will be Dance in the Dark? if not what do think? Yukikoandthe 14:05, July 15, 2010 (UTC)